Why I Hate You
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Young Danny and young Lindsay are not allowed to date before their older siblings Mac and Stella does which leads to complications. A Shakespeary story with a tocuh of SMackers and D/L. Story by Gunwolf2008 and Emily.


_**Authors note: **_To Emily that helped me write this one and dive into the world of Shakespeare and Jake the ripper, it was a blast getting lost in the forest with dokey's and fairies ;o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI:NY and i don't make any money from it.

_**Why I Hate You**_

"Oh come on that is so not fair," Danny Taylor said annoyed looking at his older brother Mac.  
"Well life isn't fair deal with it," said Mac and glared at him.  
"You can not be serious about this," said Danny.  
"Oh but that I am," said Mac.  
"Why should I be punished by your rules, when I can don't want to live by them" said Danny.

"Cause that's the way life goes," said Mac  
He turned and walked away from Danny. Why did he have to push him so much? What was the big deal about dating anyways? All you get is a broken heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At another residence Stella Bonesera was running down the stair as she heard her sister Lindsay said: "But dad!"  
"No I said" said their father.  
"Fine, God you look awful," said Lindsay looking at Stella.  
"And good morning to you too," said Stella in a sour tone.  
"It would be if I could go out," said Lindsay.  
Stella rolled her eyes and said: "Why bother the guys are so immature".  
"But yet so cute, oh there's Peyton, gotto go," said Lindsay and ran out the door by the hunk of a car horn while Stella just shook her head and headed for her car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Stella got to school, she was still thinking about Lindsay and her wanting to date. However, she knew the rules. No dating until she did. As she was walking to her class, she bumped into someone.  
"Oh, sorry about that," she said as she went down to get her book  
"Its no problem," he said back to her  
She smiled at him as she went into the classroom, her first class being Evolution of the Mind. She grabbed a seat in the middle of the room and was getting her books out when who walks in, the stranger from the hallway. He sat right next to her because the class was filling up.  
"Hello again. My name is Mac," he said.  
"Mine's Stella," she said back to him.

She didn't care enough about him to pay more attention to him and his reaction was the same sine he could tell she wasn't interested in him at all, his mind were at the board, well not quite, just enough to keep attention on what was being spoken about.

*****************************************************************************************************

After this class Stella stood talking to her friend M in the hall, her real name was Meredith, but she didn't care to much for it so Stella just called her M.  
"So who was that hunk you talked to in the beginning of class?" M asked.  
"No one," said Stella.  
"Then why introduce your self?" M asked.  
"Well he did," said Stella putting some books in the closet.  
"But still seemed like you knew him," said M.  
"Just ran into him before class, didn't see where he was going that mindless idiot" said Stella with a frown.

"Still he is smokin!" said M.  
"Oh please girl, mind out of the gutter for once," said Stella.

**************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile in the classroom, Mac was talking his friend Hawkes.  
"So who was the hunny I saw you with?" he asked.  
"What, who you talking about?" asked Mac.  
"The girl right next to you in class," he said.  
"Oh, her. I don't know. We just crashed into each other in the hall," Mac said.

"Universes colliding and you meet the girl of your dreams," said Hawkes.  
"What in the world are you on about? She's not, just another stupid girl," said Mac with a huff.  
"Why so angry, she seemed cute," said Hawkes.  
"Well I'm not interested in her or no one else for that matter, girl's only needs to trouble which I am not interested in," said Mac.  
"You know you gotto change your opinions of girls or you'll end up all sad and alone," said Hawks.  
"Better sad and alone that in a valley of misery cause of a broken heart," said Mac.

Hawkes couldn't believe what he just said. He would rather be alone than be in love. He called up his friend Adam who had heard a similar story from Stella. The two decided to scheme and bring them together without them knowing. When Hawkes looked at his watch, he realized he had to get to A&P. When he walked in he saw Adam and sat next to him.  
" Hey man, what's up!" he asked him.  
"Not much, so you think our plan will work?" Adam asked him.  
"Sure, I mean they have the chemistry but they also hate each other cause they have been burned," said Hawkes.

"Hey guys, what's up?" they suddenly heard Danny say and turned.  
"Not to much, you?" Adam asked he was about the same age as Danny.  
"Oh I saw this new girl today, she's totally hot, I'm so gonna score with her," said Danny.  
"Really what did she look like?" asked Adam.  
"Uhm brown hair, to her shoulder and a beautiful smile, upper classy," said Danny.  
"Curls?" asked Hawks.  
"No straight why?" Danny asked curiously.

"Does she have a sister?" asked Hawkes.  
"Yeah, curly brown hair, a senior I think. Why?" asked Danny.  
"Cause we think Mac met her earlier," said Hawkes.  
"We need to learn more info on these girls, but how? Oh, Adam?" said Danny with an evil look.  
"No, oh come on guys. I'm not hacking into the computers, not again," he said.  
"No, I was thinking of just getting to know them, I mean you are chums with Stella right?" asked Danny.

"I do, but I don't think that is the best idea to...," he stopped.  
"Ohhh come on it will be fun," said Danny.  
"More like suicide," said Adam as the bell for next class rang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam managed to get a seat next to Stella and M and whispered:" Do any of you have a book to spare. I forgot mine"  
"Do I look like a library," said Stella.  
"Sorry it was just a question, you don't have to go all bitchy about it," said Adam.  
"Well it's not my problem you forgot your stupid book!" said Stella, Adam couldn't tell, but she was amused by arguing with him.  
"Forget I ever asked," he said with a sigh.  
"Oh no don't give up so easy, she's a bitch but she will give it t you if you humor her," said M.  
"What a nice thing of you to say," Stella said.  
"Ok what do I have to do to get the book?" Adam asked.  
"I dunno," said Stella thoughtfully.  
"Oh I know I can hack in and change your grades," he said.  
"Wouldn't be needed I'm on top," she said.  
"Be your servant," he said.  
"Already got M," she said.  
"Hey!" said M with a giggle.  
"I can get you into the hottest club in town tonight," he said.  
"You got your self a deal Mister Ross," she said with a smile and handed him the book.  
"Pleasure of doing business with you Bonesera," he said and smiled back.

After class Adam went back by Hawkes and showed him her notebook.  
"Good job Adam," he said  
"Yeah thanks, I gotta go though, I'll see you guys later," he said as he pulled out his phone to call  
"Hey, Tony. Can you get me some passes for Cure? Yeah, I know I'll owe you and yeah you can borrow my PS3, for a month, ok Tony. I need the VIP passes by Thursday. Thanks man," he said into his phone.  
He then texted Stella, 'got the passes. You and M, VIP access. I'll drop them to you Thursday- Adam' and clicked send.

*********************************************************************************************************

In the mean time Lindsay and Peyton were having lunch and they were of course gossiping about boys.  
"Ohhh, what about that guy over there?" Lindsay said and pointed at a guy, she didn't know all as she just moved there a couple of weeks ago, lucky for her Peyton did.  
"What Flack, he's sucha player," said Peyton and rolled her eyes.  
"Oh can you introduce me to him?" asked Linds hopefully.  
"I can, but I don't think he's a good idea," said Peyton.

They started to walk over when someone said: "After a new prey Pyton?"

"Your just jealous, Mel," she said.  
They continued to walk over to Flack's table. He was sitting with Danny, Mac, Hawkes and some other guys. Peyton went over to Joe and gave him a kiss and introduced Lindsay.  
"Hello Lindsay," said Danny.  
"Hey," as she sat next to him and they started talking.  
Mac was talking to Hawkes and was watching Danny put the moves on Lindsay. He couldn't believe how much of a player his brother was but he knew he couldn't do anything with her, even go on a date, until he did. He smiled at that thought.

*******************************************************************************************************

The bell again rang and Danny and Mac headed towards the same floor, Danny looked at Mac and said: "Couldn't you just date a girl for fun?"  
"Why so you can sleep around with the whole school?" said Mac.  
"Well, not the whole, but...," he said just as they heard Linds behind them say: "So you just wanted to sleep with me?"  
"No of course not," Danny quickly said.  
"Oh really that was what it sounded like!" she said annoyed.  
"See that's why I don't date!" he said.  
"Guys, guys, guys what is the trouble," they heard Flack say in a condescending tone.  
"I wanna date her and you know what the trouble is", said Danny.  
"That was not what you just said. You know what Danny screw you!" said Lindsay and ran of.  
"Nice going bro," said Mac with a smile.  
"Oh you shut up," said Danny.  
"You gotto learn what to say and what not to say," Flack said and shook his head.  
"Oh shut up," he said and went into his classroom as Mach and Flack continued down the hall.

Lindsay was by her locker when she saw Stella coming by.  
"Hey girl. What's up? You don't look too good," she said.  
"Oh, it's nothing. I was talking to this guy at the lunch table and he seemed sweet but turns out he just wanted to nail me," she said.  
"Oh, girl I'm sorry. That's typical guys for you," Stella said as she gave her a half hug.

On the other side of campus, Danny was getting grilled by Mac and Flack.  
"What the hell is your problem? Do you think every girl is a piece of trash or something," asked Mac.  
"No, I just...it came out wrong," he said.  
"Danny when are you going to learn? All they do is break our hearts, they have no remorse," Mac said.  
Flack just watched the conversation between the two going on. He knew Mac didn't date but he never knew why. He just figured that he gotten burned badly and he was right.

"No, no when are you going to learn, they aren't all like that," said Danny.  
"They are all the same trust me," said Mac.  
"Just because you and Claire..," Danny started when Mac said: "You are never to mention her name around me again do you hear, she can rotten in hell!"  
"Jeez relax," said Danny.  
Mac gave him a dory look before he took of.  
"Really what happened with him and Claire?" Flack asked.

"They were High School sweethearts. I guess and even came here for college together. He had a ring and was going to propose on her birthday last year. Well, he got to her apartment and used his key to surprise her and found her in bed with a professor. He couldn't believe it, she used him. She tried to contact him but he wouldn't hear anything of it and then the school found out. They fired the professor and she transferred out of state somewhere else," said Danny.  
"Wow, he did get burned bad," said Flack.  
"Yeah, he swore that he would never date again after that and thus my dilemma," said Danny.  
"Yeah but after that, can you blame him?" said Flack.

"That's not what I'm saying, what I'm saying is that I should not be punished for something that happened to him," said Danny and let out a huff before he left.

"God Stella can't you change your mind. Just date a guy," Lindsay tried again.  
"No, there is no guys here I would ever consider my self to be with, they are all after one thing and after what just happened to you I don't see why you are bugging me, now get out and leave me alone," she said and almost threw her out of her room.  
"Why, oh why did you have to hurt me so? What did I do to deserve such cruelness," she let out before angry tears started to fall from her eyes.

Lindsay didn't understand what her problem was. Stella was beautiful and smart. She could have any guy she wanted. Linds went back to her room ad turned on her TV, maybe she could have a date through a fictional character.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in Stella's room, she was still crying but looking at a picture. It was of her and some guy with his arm around her waist. It was a picture of her and her boyfriend Frank. They were dating for about a year when things began to get serious. One night, they were on a picnic for a date. They started to make out and things began to get hot. She pushed him off because she wasn't into that but he smacked her and forced her down. He kept hitting her face because she wouldn't stop saying 'stop'. She finally got him off her by kneeing him three times and throwing sand in his eyes. She got on the main road and called her father. He had Frank arrested for attempted rape and helped her pick up the pieces and go on. In a brief moment, she wiped her tears away and tore up the picture. She went online and talked to M for awhile and then went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Lindsay had computer class, but she was chatting online instead, she used the name mermaid for some odd reason.  
Mermaid: Age.  
Dragon: 17 u?  
Mermaid: 17, where ya at?  
Dragon: School library.

Zeus: Wanna chat???  
Mermaid: Sure.  
Zeus: Age?  
Mermaid: 17 U?  
Zeus: 22, youngling then.  
Mermaid: By age maybe, but not experience.  
Zeus: Really is that so ;)  
Mermaid: Yeah.  
Zeus: Single?  
Mermaid: Yeah  
Zeus: Wanna meet?

Dragon: R U still there?  
Mermaid: Yeah sorry, so what are you doing?  
Dragon: Paper about Shakespeare for my lit class.  
Mermaid: Cool, which play?

Zeus: U there?  
Mermaid: Here, yeah where???  
Zeus: We're having a party at my house Thursday, it the huge white one right outside campus, you are welcome to join ;o)  
Mermaid: Cool, see you then.

Dragon: Romeo and Juliet, boring.  
Mermaid: That's just tragic, don't like the ending.  
Dragon: So you read it??  
Mermaid: Yeah course.  
Dragon: I'm behind. Would you be interested in meeting me and telling me about it???  
Mermaid: Sure.  
Dragon: Can you meet me outside the library 3pm tomorrow.  
Mermaid: Got class to 4 can I meet you then instead??  
Dragon: Yeah  
Mermaid: Oh class is over gotto run so see you tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later in the day, Danny and Linds were in the Library studying Romeo and Juliet.  
"I wonder what she was thinking when she saw him," said Lindsey.  
"Maybe it was love or maybe it was a plot," said Danny.  
"I believe it was love since they tried to do everything to stay together," she said.  
"Anyways let's get back to the play," she said.  
Danny was about to say something, when he saw the look in her eyes. It was a look of sincerity and honesty. He knew that he couldn't hurt her and wanted to apologize so badly.  
"Danny. Danny," she said as she waved her hand in front of him.  
"Yeah, sorry...where were we?" he said.  
"The tree and balcony scene. Want to rehearse it?" she asked.

"Huh," he said.  
"The balcony scene," she said and pointed at the book.  
"But I'm suppose to read it not act it," he said.  
"What better way to learn it then to act it," she said.  
"Uhm of I suppose," he said.  
"Oh Romeo oh Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo," she started when he interrupted: "Any chance we can uhm do this in a modern version"  
"How so, ahh you're stupid and you don't get it?" she said.  
"Hey I'm not stupid," he said.  
"If you don't get it you are," she said and giggled.  
He let out a huff and said: "Mac is right girls are only trouble."  
"Like you are any better, you just wanted to sleep with me," she said.  
"I did not, how many times do you have to do it get it into that thick brain of yours," he said annoyed and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Trouble?" she heard Peyton say.  
"What can you tell me about the Taylor brothers?" she asked.  
"Let's see Mac is 22 and he does not date and he don't want or allows Danny to date as he doesn't wanto, think a chick broke him. They are both very smart. Well think Danny has some trouble with lit class, but other than that. Danny likes to party, dunno about Mac he's a mystery really, keeps to him self," said Peyton.  
"So if Mac date, Danny can," said Lindsay.  
"Yes, why?" asked Peyton.  
"No reason I wouldn't wanto date him either way if he can't get Shakespeare he's no good," said Lindsey with a huff as they left the library.

"Mac do you know Shakespeare? Danny asked a little later.  
"Kinda hard as he's dead," said Mac.  
"I'm serious here," he said.  
"I do yes. What do you need?" said Mac.  
"To get what he's talking about," said Danny hopefully.  
"And exactly why is that?" asked Mac curiously.

"Hmmm, I guess I can help you out, but I'm not playing Juliet," said Mac with a smile.  
"Fine I'll be the girl," said Danny and rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hate Danny Taylor!" said Lindsay annoyed to Stella.  
"Oh what did he do this time?" said Stella.  
"He doesn't get Shakespeare," she said  
"Why am I not surprised, but you have to tell me later as I'm late for a class," said Stella and ran of.

Stella was in computer class but she was way ahead so she was on a chat room instead, she called her self Titania and soon got a hit.  
Oberon: So are you my queen?  
Titania: I dunno yet.  
Oberon: Ahh you are in that mood today, argued with your fairies.  
Titania: They were having trouble with some donkey's or rather a donkey.  
Oberon: Oh really is she now, what about you then fair queen.  
Titania: I'm right now having more trouble with a boring teacher my king.  
Oberon: Ah so why don't you fly away then to the deep forest perhaps?  
Titania: Well I can't leave all my duties behind I suppose.  
Oberon: So true, not all can have fun and lay on the lazy side.  
Titania: We do not all sleep with donkey's ;o)  
Oberon: Are you saying I'm one.  
Titania: Too soon to say, I don't know you and you could be another in the moon light than under the golden sun.  
Oberon: A true, but so could you my lady.  
Titania: Do I dare ask for your age?  
Oberon: 22 , so are you same or younger or perhaps older as it right to ask for a ladies age.  
Titania: A little younger but not by much.  
Oberon: Good, so what do you do when you are not in the deep forest or tending to your duties?

Titania: Learning various items of interest.  
Oberon: And what are your favorite items?  
Titania: Science and Law.  
Oberon: Very interesting for those are my favorites as well.  
Titania: How very quaint my lord that we share the same interests.

Oberon: It is, so what do you wanto to become later on my lady?  
Titania: I uhm dunno, but now I gotto go, my class is over.  
Oberon: Will we meet again?  
Titania: Maybe in the dark forests.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stella couldn't stop smiling. She had never met anyone before that actually talked her language. It was like butterflies.  
"What happened to you?" she heard Lindsay say as she put some books in her closets.  
"Fairies," said Stella.  
"Huh?" said Lindsay.  
"Never mind," said Stella.  
"Please do explain," said Lindsay curiously.

"It's nothing, really. I was just talking Shakespeare with this guy in class," she said.  
"And he spoke Shakespeare to you? Nice, I can't even get this guy I'm studying with to understand it," Linds said all frustrated.  
"It just takes time Linds, we understand it but they don't," Stella said.  
"Why can't they make our lives easy?" asked Linds.  
"Beats me but maybe there are some guys out there who will," said Stella thoughtfully.

"So you suddenly believe in love now," said Lindsay.  
"Not really, no," said Stella.  
"Sure don't sound that way," said Lindsay.  
"It never has a happy ending no matter how great the guy seems at first," said Stella with a sigh as she walked over to her classroom.

"I'm telling you Flack this chick is totally like me," said Mac to Flack.  
"That's can't be good," he said.  
"Very funny, but it's probably all I lie, I mean it was after all on the net," said Mac.  
"Real wimen that's what you want," said Flack.  
"Not really no," said Mac, but inside he was thinking "Titania where are you my love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Mac got to class the next day, he was late. He had overslept his alarm and ran straight to class from his car. He had Evolution ofthe Mind and was hoping to get a seat next to Hawkes but everywhere was full, except next to Stella. He got to the room and beelines straight for the seat, only to knock down her book in the process.  
"Sorry about that," he whispered to her.  
"Its ok," she responded.  
"Did I miss much?" he asked her.  
"Not really, although I was zoning out," she admitted.  
"You do it too in this class?" he asked her.  
"Yeah, it's hard not too," she said.  
Class went on and towards the end the professor mentioned a project about a case study that each pair of people would get. The pairs were picked by the teacher and they were boy/girl pairings. Mac realized that he would be paired with Stella and vice versa.

Stella rolled her eyes, so not her favorite choice. Mac let out a huff this was just great of all the girls he had to be paired up with it had to be her. He looked at her facial expression and could tell this was something she clearly not wanted.  
"I could ask if we could switch," he offered.  
"No, it's OK. Meet me at the library at four," she said.  
"Can we say five, I gotto practice first," he said.  
"Fine, but don't be late," she replied.

It was three am and Stella was on her computer to check for some old term papers when a IM popped up.  
Oberon: So how is my queen today?  
Titania: Not great to be honest.  
Oberon: What's wrong, a stupid donkey?  
Titania: Got paired with him for a school project.  
Oberon: Sorry to hear that, but if it's any comfort the same thing happened to me.  
Titania: Whatever shall we do???  
Oberon: I have no idea, just deal with it.  
Titania: I suppose.  
Oberon: Really sorry my lady, but I have to go.  
Titania: I'll talk to you later then.

Stella let out a sigh and though "You are too good to be true there had to be something wrong with you." What she also didn't realize was that Mac was Oberon but he made the connection. He thought to himself, 'should I play along with this game or tell her out-front'. He couldn't reach a decision and decided to go to bed. The next day, Mac and Stella were sitting in the library and talking about their projects. Each pair of students was given a decade and they had to research the worst criminal and their crime and what compelled them to commit it. Their time period was 1880-1890. Stella came up with Jack the Ripper and Mac decided to go with it because he had nothing.  
"Ok, so lets breakdown the work. I'll take victims and you take the police reports," she said  
"Ok, I'll be back," he said to go and get some books.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Mac was looking at the crime scene photos he shivered slightly and said: "Stell have you seen this, this may be of interest to you."  
She looked at it, but it didn't seem to affect her at all, she just said: "Thanks, but you need to read this."  
He nodded and read some of the letters from Jack that said: "Catch me if you can. Maybe you remember me if you try to think a little ha, ha. You were wrong if you though I couldn't beat you... Just some words to tell you that I love my work. You haven't caught me and you never will."  
"Well at least he was right about that," Mac though with a heavy sigh and kept on reading.  
Stella noticed and asked: "You OK Mac?"  
"Yeah fine, it's just so horrible he never get caught are you getting anything?" he replied.  
"Horrible victims," she said as she wrote something.  
"It doesn't bother you as you don't seem to be affected by it?" he asked.

"No, it does bother me, more than you know," she said.  
"How does one get away with such a horrendous crime?" he asked.  
"Well there are many aspects to think about such as: "He knew underground passage ways in and out of the city, no one knew his identity, his victims were whores but had some connection since they were all friends, he cut out the sexual organs of his victims, and he gave them pleasurable food probably laced with some drug," she said.  
"Wow, that's allot go off of," said Mac.  
"Lucky for us we have two weeks to do it," Stella said with a smile.  
"You know, you'd make a good criminality. You analyze everything and have strong building skills, plus you are amazing in science," he said to her.  
"Thanks Mac, you'd do just as well," she said to him.

He blushed and said:" So how do you want to do it?"  
"I dunno, I think I need to read and then think, maybe we could like work a little one by one and then meet in two days and see where we are at," she said.  
"It sounds like a plan" he said and smiled at her as they suddenly heard Lindsay yell: "How hard can it be???"

Mac and Stella rushed over to the other side of the bookcase and saw Danny with his head in the book and Lindsay looking like she wants to kill him.  
"Guys, what's going on here?" asked Stella.  
"Romeo over here cannot recite lines and doesn't know the meaning of the balcony scene," said Lindsay.  
Mac is just watching and starting to smirk. This is why his brother wanted to learn Romeo and Juliet. He saw Danny start to raise his head and couldn't help but laugh.  
"I hate Shakespeare," said Danny.  
"I am starting to hate you," Lindsay said under her breath.

"Calm down both of you," said Stella in a firm tone.  
"But he's messing up the whole time, how hard can it be its just lines," said Lindsay frustrated.  
"I got an idea, Mac can't we show them, you know it right," said Stella.  
"A little rusty, but yes," said Mac and took the book.  
Stella took the book from Lindsay and started and Mac played back to her until the scene was done and said: "See that's what you should have done."  
"You didn't even look at the pages, so unfair," said Danny.  
"Yeah you were really good," said Lindsay impressed.  
"Why thank you, if you ladies would excuse me I have some reading to tend too," he said.  
"Yes of course, see you tomorrow," said Stella.  
"Uh-huh," he said and gave her a smile before he left.  
"So wanna do it again?" said Lindsay.  
"Ok, it's not like I got anything better to do," said Danny.  
"I better go too, be a bit patient Linds," said Stella and winked at her before she left too, but as she left she could hear the young couple fighting again.

"Can you believe them?" said Mac.  
"You waited for me?" she asked him.  
"I wanted to walk you to your car, since it's late and we are the only ones here," said Mac.  
"Thanks but I'm good," she said.  
"Do you think they will kill each other before the play is over?" asked Mac.  
"God, I hope not, I don't want my sister in jail over some scrawny boy," she said as she got to her car. When she looked over, she saw that he was parked right next to her.  
"Now that's odd," she said under her breath.  
"Have a good night Stella," Mac said.  
"You too Mac," she said as she drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Thursday night and Lindsay had just gotten ready the party when she heard Stella knock on the door saying: "Hurry up I need the bathroom to get ready."  
"Whatever for it's not like you are going out," said Lindsay.  
"As a matter of fact I am, so hurry, I don't wanto be late," she said.  
"Since when did you start dating?" Lindsay asked as she curiously opened the door.  
"I don't, just meeting someone study date," she said.  
"You're sucha geek," said Lindsay and rolled her eyes.  
"And you look like a slut," said Stella.  
"Well I'm trying to get a guy, can't go all vanilla, so who is your study date with???" said Lindsay.

"Just a guy in my class," said Stella  
"The same guy you where with when I was with Danny," Linds asked.  
"Yeah, we have a project due in two weeks. How are Romeo and Juliet going?"  
"If he could learn it or have some emotion, it would go a lot smoother."  
While the girls were talking, they didn't hear Daddy coming up the stairs. He was glad that they were getting along better but he couldn't believe they were growing up so fast.

He was looking through the door saw Lindsay and said: "And just where do you think you are going dressed like that?"  
"To see uhm a guy," she said looking down.  
"That is so not gonna happen, you know the rules," he said.  
"Yeah but Stell is seeing someone and I gotto go," she said.  
"HOLD IT! Is this true?" he said looking at his older daughter.  
"Uhm kinda meeting a guy to study about Jack the ripper," she said.  
"Oh really now that sounds romantic," he said and rolled his eyes.  
"I'm late so I really don't have time to discuss it," she said and run by him down the stairs.  
"Yeah me too, see ya daddy," said Lindsay.  
"But…," was all he had time to say before they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the frat house Lindsay was looking curiously around when she heard a guy say: "You look a little lost princess."  
"Uhm looking for someone," she said.  
"Oh really who?" he said.  
"Zeus," she said.  
"Third door on the right up the stairs," he said and pointed.  
"Thanks," she said and headed up the stairs.

As Lindsay climbed the stairs, she was excited and yet scared. She'd never been a frat house before and was wondering what this guy 'zeus' was like. She got to door and knocked and waited for it to open.  
"Come on in. you look nice. Want a drink?" asked Flack all in one breath.  
"Yeah sure," said Linds.  
He handed her a beer and popped open another one for himself. She saw all the cans around and figured he was drunk.

"So is it true what they say?" she asked curiously.  
"What do they say?" he said.  
"That you are a player and go from girl to girl," she said.  
"I prefer not to comment princess," he said and smiled at her.  
She blushed and he said: "So what about you, are you a player?" he asked.  
"Uhm yes and no," she said.  
"Meaning?" he asked.

"Meaning I know how to play when I want to," she said.  
"So do you want to play now," he asked with a smile.  
"No, I don't," she said.  
Lindsay started to stand but Flack pulled her back down and started kissing her. First she struggled but then she relaxed and was kissing him back. He had his hands around her waist and then pushed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. At first she didn't mind, but he was starting to get heavy. She tried to turn him but he wouldn't budge, just laying on top of her and still kissing her. He then started to lift her skirt and Lindsay decided she had enough.  
"Get off me," she said.  
"Ah come on, you know you like it," he said.  
"I said get off," she said.  
"It's my room and I think you are going to stay right there," he said as he went for her neck  
Lindsay knew he was drunk so she did what she could, she kneed him and hard. She then got out of his room and ran downstairs. She wasn't thinking and ran right into the last person she wanted to see, Danny.  
"What are you doing here?" they both said.  
"I was invited," she said.  
"Me too, I was just about leave. its getting boring," he said.  
"Danny, do you think you could give me a ride home?" she asked.

"I dunno. I'm not going in the same direction," he said.  
"Please I really need to get outta here," she pleaded.  
"Well Ok, but then you owe me," he said.  
She nodded and they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At another part of town Mac was sneaking up behind Stella trying to attack her when she said: "No I can sense you, try again."  
Mac tried from another angle, but it still didn't work.  
He sighed and walked right up to her and said: "So how much for the night?"  
"Uhm regular price," she said.  
He nodded and took her hand leading her from where she was standing and said: "You think this is how?"  
"Maybe…," she said.  
"Ok but how did he manage to kill them wouldn't they have tried to fight him?" he asked.  
"Like this I'm Jack and you are the victim," she said and went behind him and pretending to be doing something else she lead the pretend knife to his neck.  
"Ahhh of course," he said.  
"But that still don't solve the last one, what do you think brought that anger on?" she asked as they again saw down by the table looking at their notes and books.

"It could have been anything," he said.  
"What was the common thing they shared?" she asked.  
"They were friends, shared same profession, worked together, and didn't one their friends get married too," he asked.  
"Yes, but I don't remember which," she said.  
"Ok, what about Jack then?" he asked.  
"Well, he was a man of refinement, had to have schooling because of the way he worked. So either a doctor or butcher or something," she said.  
"Was there a royal physician or something? Maybe he had motive?" He said.

"The only motive he would have had was to cover up for the prince that was said to be the killer," said Stella remembering reading about that.  
"But what could have brought up such rage, such anger?" Mac asked  
"I should think it was something from his childhood, that he had issues with his mother and also that he had problem with performing... so he punished them for it," said Stella.  
"Yes that may be but still this is all over the top," said Mac looking into her blue eyes seeing something he didn't see before.

"Well if the Prince did murder them, why take the organs?" she asked.  
"Maybe he had some medical issue and wanted what they had," he said.  
"This is all so interesting, creepy and cruel, but interesting," she said as she stood up and cracked a few joints.  
"I know, we've been at it for the past 6 hours," he said stretching his arms.  
"Wow, I cannot believe its 10:30pm already," she said.  
"I got an idea, would you want to go and get some coffee with me and then call it a night? Maybe we can accomplish more tomorrow?" he said.  
"Sure, coffee sounds heavenly right now," she said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the meantime Danny had parked his car outside Lindsay's house after a very quiet drive home, seemed like neither managed to speak for some odd reason.  
"So uhm thanks for the ride and I'll see you at school," she said.  
"You're welcome," he said and smiled at her, which made her blush shyly which again made him smile even more.  
"I should," she said hinting towards the door, yet she couldn't bring her self to leave the car.  
"You should, it's late," he said not wanting her to leave.  
"Danny, I..," she started, but still didn't find the words.  
"Lindsay, listen...," he started not finding his words either.

"I wanted to thank you for the ride," she said.  
"You're welcome, anytime. I just don't get what you see in guys like Flack. They are all players, everyone in the frat is a player and I don't want to see you...," he got cut off by Lindsey as she was kissing him.  
She got out of the car and smiled at him. He left as she got into the house also with a big grin on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Stella was starting late so she got online where she bumped into Oberon.  
Titania: Starting late today too?  
Oberon: I am yes, so how is that project going?  
Titania: Not to bad actually.  
Oberon: Really.  
Titania: You sound surprised by that.  
Oberon: Just that you said that he was so hopeless, what changed?  
Titania: Dunno exactly, just a mo, my sis just walked in.

"Linds ever heard of knocking?" said Stella annoyed as she closed the window for the chat.  
"Oh who cares, so how was that study date last night?" Lindsay asked.  
"It was ok, how was your party?" Stella asked.  
"Bad at first, then magical," said Lindsay with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
"Some jackass couldn't take a hint. So I left him as fast as I could. Got a ride home from a friend, really sweet guy," Linds said.  
"That sounds more eventful than my evening. I was with Mac studying all night. I'm really starting to hate Jack the Ripper right now and this project is due in a week," she said.  
" Sounds bad but Mac is nice right," said Linds.  
"Yeah, but I don't know if it's an act," said Stella as she went back to her screen.

Lindsey shook her head as she left and Stella wrote: Where were we?  
Oberon: You were telling me how this guy chanced and then your sister walked in.  
Titania: Oh yeah, but I dunno if it's an act or not.  
Oberon: Hmmm sounds difficult, kinda like what I'm going through at the moment.  
Titania: Really, it is interesting that we seem to be through the same all the time.  
Oberon: It is yes. Oh I have to go talk later.  
Stella let out a huff over not knowing who he was and decided she would ask next time he was online.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next day and everyone was in school. It was Friday and everyone was stoked for the weekend! Lindsey was walking down the hall and saw Danny and smiled. They knew they had a connection, just who was going to act on it first.  
"So what happened at that party?" asked Hawkes.  
"Not much. It was okay kinda boring until the end," said Danny.  
"The end?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I gave her a ride home and she kissed me," said Danny with a smile.  
"Awww so what does that make you two now? You know you can't date her until her older sister does and that ain't never gonna happen," said Hawkes.  
"We'll figure out something," said Danny.

"How?" said Hawkes, just as they heard Stella almost shout: "No way, that is way off."  
"It is not. Just listen to my theory before you reject it," said Mac.  
"Ok, Ok," she said and looked at him.  
He lowered his voice and said something that made her giggle lightly and shake her head before she headed in the opposite direction as Mac walked over to Danny and Hawks.  
"Say Mac you wouldn't be interested in dating Stella?" said Danny.  
"Have you bloody lost it, I rather go through hell and back," said Mac.  
"Oh come on, she's not that bad," said Danny.  
"She's a nightmare," said Mac.  
"Please, cause if you do I can date Linds," said Danny hopefully.  
"No and that is my final answer, hell will freeze over before that happens," said Mac and headed towards his classroom.  
"You're working on a dead end project," said Hawks and shook his head.

I'll find something and you're going to help me. Scout around campus and see if there are any gatherings or something and get back to me," said Danny  
"Ok, see ya man!" said Hawkes  
Danny was walking down the hall to Eng.242-Shakespeare. All he could think about was Lindsey and how great that kiss felt. It made sense, they made sense.  
"Mr. Taylor...Danny? Are you even listening to what I am saying?" asked the Prof.  
"Yes sir" he said as he sat up quickly  
"Good, well we only have 10 mins left of class. I have an announcement to make. The English department is throwing a masquerade party to celebrate Shakespeare's plays. I expect you to be there, anyone who does and dresses in costume will get 20 points extra credit," said the Prof.  
"Can we bring guests?" asked Danny.  
"Sure, the more the merrier," said the Prof.

Danny smiled to him self as he left the class room. He quickly found Hawks and said: "I got it."  
"What do you got?" said Hawks confused.  
"How to fix Mac up with Stella," said Danny.  
"I'm listening," said Hawks looking curiously at him.  
"My Shakespeare class is having a party a costume party. That will be the perfect setup as Mac is crazy about Shakespeare," said Danny.  
"Really so is Stella," they heard Lindsay say from behind.  
"What's her favorite play?" asked Danny.  
"A midsummer night's dream as far as I know," said Lindsay.  
"Really, say Linds wanna hang in the cafeteria with me?" said Danny.  
"Yeah course," she said with a giggle and followed him as Hawks had just gotten an idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Stella found a note in her locker that said: "My fair Titania, meet me at the Shakespeare party to disappear into the dark woods with me and rediscover our love. Oberon."

Mac found a similar not only his said: "My handsome Oberon, come find me among the donkey's, fairies, princes, princesses and noble gentleman and ladies, so we can hide away in the crowns of the threes and surrender to out love. Titania.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stella was in her room gettin ready for the party. She had on a ballerina type dress with sparkled leaves and a rainbow of colors around her. She also had on a small pair of wings as well. She had her hair half up/half down with crystals in it. She wore cream leggings along with ballet flats. She took one look in the mirror, said goodbye to her father, and left for the party.

In another room Lindsay was looking in the mirror with a huge smile she was wearing a long red velvet dress, around the waist was a golden belt and the same around her arms that went down and made golden stripes into the dress.  
Her hair was hanging loosely down her shoulders.  
She looked at the time and hurried of as she was late for meeting up with Danny.

The party was being held at the Carlton hotel, in the grand ballroom. Mac and Danny were anxiously awaiting their dates when Flack and Hawkes came upto them.  
"What are you suppose to be?" asked Danny to Flack.  
"Hey man, it was the only thing left. Don't blame me" said Flack.  
"I'm Puck from Midsummer's Night," said Hawkes.  
"I'm Oberon...go figure," said Mac.  
"So where is Juliet and Titania then?" asked Hawkes.  
"Good question," said Danny but under his breath he muttered 'Hopefully here soon!'

Lindsey was making her way over to the guys through the crowed room, happily saying: "There is my handsome Romeo."  
Mac rolled his eyes and said: "You two are hopeless."  
"Says you, you are dressed worse than me," said Danny and laughed.  
"Very funny," said Mac and added: "At least I'm a king and not a donkey."  
"Haha," said Flack in a sarcastic tone.

***********************************************************************************************************

"You're Oberon," said Stella.  
"You must be my Titania," said Mac as he kissed her hand.  
"For that I am," she said with a smile.  
"Shall we," he said as he led her to the dance floor.  
While some slow song played in the background, Oberon danced with his Titania. No words were exchanged but was okay because each of them searching the other's eyes. The song was ending but neither wanted to leave each other's embrace.  
"Let's go outside" he said.  
"Yes, we can go to the garden" she said with a smile.  
As they left to go outside, Danny and Hawkes were watching the couple leave and waiting for the magic to happen.

The magic did happen however not in the way Danny and Hawkes thought it would.  
Since Mac and Stella were both having masks they couldn't see each others faces, and they were now sitting at a bench just looking at each other when he leaned in for a kiss, she however backed and said: "Not so fast, I don't even know who you are yet."  
"I'm the handsome Oberon your king of course," he said and smiled at her.  
"Very funny, but seriously I want to see your face," she said and smiled at him.  
"If you do, will I then get to kiss you?" he asked jokingly.  
"If you are handsome you will," she said and giggled.  
"Well ok, but only if you remove yours as well," he said.  
"Uhm I guess that's fair, on three," she said.  
"Yes," he said and they both counted and removed them before gasping.  
"It's you, how, why, how could you trick me like that, I thought I thought," She couldn't finish what she was saying as she was upset.  
"Stella calm down," he said in a calm tone.  
"You played me, why did you do that??" she asked.

"What do you mean I played you?" he said  
Stella couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could he have done this to her? Did his words mean nothing? How could she have been such a fool to believe him?  
"I cannot believe this. Of all people, it had to be you," she said as a tear rolled down her face, she left him in the garden watching her leave.  
Mac couldn't believe what happened. They were so happy and content. But that was before he knew who she really was. Did he have to bring up the part about his project partner? No, but he felt so comfortable talking to her. How could he not know that Stella was Titania? He left the garden and went after her. By the time he got to the front of the ballroom, she was gone.

"Mac what happened?" Hawkes asked.  
"You set me up, you and Danny both did, and now, now..," he stopped.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Hawkes.  
"Save it, I'm going home," said Mac.  
"What with all these fine ladies," said Hawkes.  
"No point when…," he stopped before he finished "When the woman I want isn't here."  
He was looking over at Danny and Lindsay dancing out on the floor, holding onto and leaning on each other.  
He let out a sigh of frustration as he wished Stella was there so he could dance with her again. But then he caught him self thinking it and shook it of thinking "Mac what are you doing, you are not going to go down this road, that is just stupid."  
But on his way out he couldn't stop a single tear that was falling from his eye down to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a couple days later after the party. Mac and Stella were still working on their project. Mac could see that she was still angry at him and only spoke to him when she had to.  
"I've got the women and their slayings organized and I think I got a pattern too," she said.  
"I've got Jack and his motive, so I think we are ready for tomorrow then," said Mac.  
"Great, I'll you in class then," she said as she got her things and left.  
"Bye" said Mac as she left the library.  
8 am could not come fast enough. Stella was up and dressed. She also packed some gym clothes so she could go and workout after class. She saw Mac come and said 'hello' to him but quietly. When the duo was called up, they gave their presentation, even demonstrating how Jack did some of his killings. When they were done, the teacher gave them both A's and dismissed the class. Stella left very quickly and headed down to the locker rooms.

Mac had no idea where Stella had ran of to, all he knew was that he needed to speak with her and try to make things right.  
As he was walking down the hallway he spotted Danny and Lindsay so he walked over and asked: "Linds do you know where Stella is?"  
"Yes, but I don't see why I should tell you, you fooled her," said Lindsay.  
"Yeah really bro, not cool," said Danny shaking his head.  
"I really wanna try to make this right, can you please tell me where she is?" he asked again, it would be easier than to search the whole school.  
"Ok, ok, she's having a workout, but if you hurt her again...," Lindsay said in a warning tone.  
"I won't, thanks," said Mac and headed in the direction of the gym.

He entered the gym and saw her training with a lot of others.  
Slowly he approached her and said: "Stella we need to talk."  
"I've got nothing to say to you," she snarled.  
"Then please listen," he tried.  
"Give me one good reason," she said.

"Please just hear me out and if you don't believe, I'll be your personal punching bag. Deal?" he told her  
"Fine, I'll listen but do me a favor? Hold the bag while you're explaining," she said  
Mac went next to the bag and took off his coat to get a better grasp of it. He looked over at Stella who took off her t-shirt to work out in sport top and yoga pants. He could help but stare. She looked amazing. She was putting her gloves on when she caught him.  
"Close your mouth Taylor," she said with a smirk  
"So start explaining," she said as she started to punch the bag  
"Look, Stella I am truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never knew that you Titania or that you even at the party. What I do know is that we were getting along perfectly until I mentioned you out of context and that was wrong of me," he said.  
"Mac...," she said  
"Please, let me finish. I also want you to know that I have come to respect you and that I am/or was glad to be your friend. I also want you to know that I have fallen for you," he said as he moved closer to her  
"What? I can't believe this...how dare you insult me? ," she gave him a right hook and asked him, "How can you come in here and apologize for your behavior and then claim you love and respect me? Do you think I am a fool?" Then she took off her gloves and went to grab her stuff and leave.

Mac sighed, it all felt hopeless, and he didn't know what to do so he decided to do what he could do leave her alone until she calmed down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about a few days later and Danny and Lindsay that was having a free period had tagged along to Mac's litterateur class to try to cheer him up as he was in such a dull mood because of the thing with Stella.  
Danny couldn't help but feeling a bit sorry for his older brother that now was looking down at Stella that was sitting a few rows ahead of them as she had that class as well.  
The two of them had hardly spoken the last few days and every time they passed each other she gave him an annoyed look.  
Stella turned and looked at him before she turned to M and whispered something as the professor started the lecture.  
Now just this day the students were suppose to read poems they had written out loud and Mac knew what he had pretty much sucked so he wasn't to keen on doing it, he was hoping to go last.  
Stella on the other hand didn't mind reading up for the class as usual, but this day it was different as she was all mixed with emotions as was her poem.  
The teacher started to call up name and soon it was Stella.  
She sighed and went down to the podium and stared to read.

_**Why I hate you!  
When you whisper soft tones they are all a lie.  
When you are trying to make me laugh you instead make me cry.  
The times you made me **__**laugh was all just a joke.  
You fooled me and you used me,  
what did you get from that.  
Why whisper soft tones and then take it all away,  
why didn't you instead try another approach to make me stay.  
If you really loved me that you so strongly claim you do,  
they why did you have to break my heart and make me oh so blue.  
I hate everything you say or do and even to have you around.  
But the main reason why I hate you is that I can't manage to hate you at all**_.

Mac was watching Stella as she slowly fell apart as she read and then stormed out when she was done.  
He felt like a giant as for hurting her so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later in the day and Stella was at her locker when she found a note. It read 'Go to the library, normal spot.' She thought that was ironic cause she was going there anyways. She folded the note and grabbed her books and left. As she was walking, she was thinking about Mac. She knew that he didn't mean to hurt her and that it was time they talked. She got to her table and pulled out a book and waited..10 mins went by and nothing...15 mins again nothing...Stella was so into her book that she didn't hear someone say 'I have something for you.' She looked up and saw Mac standing there with two Venti lattes, one vanilla and one mocha. He let her choose which one and she chose mocha, of course!  
"Mac, thanks for the coffee. It was you who left the note in my locker. Wasn't it?" she said.  
"Yes, it was me. I wanted to talk to you about that poem," he said.  
"Please, let me go first. First, I wanted to apologize to you. I was harsh to you and I know that you meant no harm," she said as he was about to say something.  
"Please, let me continue. That poem was directed to you. I hated the way you treated me but it wasn't all your doing. It was mine too. I should have acted better but I didn't. So what I'm saying is that I 'm sorry and that I hope we can still be friends," she said.  
"You will always have my friendship," he said.  
"Thanks," as he went over to him and gave him a hug. They fit perfectly together as she rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled. She lifted her head and he leaned in to kiss her. At first, Stella was stunned but then she relaxed for she realized that she had fallen for him too.

THE END

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
